


Candlelight Wedding

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, Family, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas 2028: Lily gets married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Candles

Draco stood at the window, looking down on the yard behind the Burrow. Harry wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “This day has come far too soon,” Draco murmured.

“I thought we’d have more time,” Harry responded quietly. “But I can’t mind the excuse to see you in dress robes.”

A small smirk started. “You want to see me out of dress robes.”

“Later.” Harry waited for Draco to turn before claiming a long kiss.

“Daddy! Papa!” Lily’s voice was soon joined by their sons.

Harry offered Draco a hand, clasping his firmly. “It’s time.”

#

Lily wanted a candlelight wedding.  Dozens of white candles burned, lining the path between the chairs where friends and family sat.

Draco offered his arm to Lily, hand covering hers, waiting while she settled her other hand on the crook of Harry’s elbow. Together they walked her down the aisle. At the end, Harry kissed her cheeks first, green eyes bright with tears.

When she turned to Draco, he didn’t wait for the quiet kiss, pulling his daughter in to kiss the top of her head.

“Long, happy life,” he murmured.

“Just like you and Dad,” she whispered in return.


End file.
